


Rivendell library

by Jenn (A_cup_of_Earl_Grey)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crayons, Fanart, Pencil, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/Jenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly a library. Based on a promo shot for the films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few drawings I did in colour.

 


	2. Black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil version before the colouring.


End file.
